A Strange Welcome Home
by SparrowsTreasure
Summary: (Second part to In the Arms of the Angel) After confessing his feelings for Marie, Logan takes off to find his past. Now, he's returned to the mansion, but he'll find that a couple of things have changed....


It was one of those hot days where Rogue wished more than anything that she didn't have to wear those stupid-annoying gloves. The sun beat down on her as she sat on a bench besides the basketball court reading. Her brown tresses of hair were pulled up into a tight ponytail, and her white bangs were held back by her ears. She wore a tank top along with some jeans, and some sandals. Beads of sweat formed on her brow as she turned the page.

Her attention was not really on the book and besides the blinding sun made it harder for her to read. She closed the book sighing deeply as she did so. At once her thoughts strayed to Logan. To that specific night when it had happened. He had told her how he felt about her, and even postponed his plans of going away to learn about his past. She had been more than happy that she could finally be with him, but it didn't last long.

Not even a month after he had let her know his feelings, he took off without a warning. She remembered waking up the next morning hoping to spend her whole day with him, only to find his room empty. She had searched the whole mansion, and upon not finding him had returned to his room and trashed it. A minor cut on her hand was the only thing she had to show for it, that and the trails of the tears that she had cried. Sitting in the corner of the room, she remembered hugging her knees to her and crying uncontrollably. 

Months passed, and still she kept hope that he would return. Why would he just run off without letting her know? She kept to herself most of the time, staying up late at night hoping to hear the motorcycle roaring up the driveway. But it was no use; there was no sign of him at all. It wasn't long before her heart grew cold and morbid. The very thought of Logan made her angry, and she decided to forget about him instead. 

Instead she took an interest in Bobby, and when he had asked her to be his girlfriend she hadn't hesitated to say yes. Still, the days passed, and even though she had tried hard to push Logan out of her mind by busying herself with tons of things, he still filled those voids in her mind. At night when she lay awake in bed, she could remember his lips pressed on to hers, and the rough way he always held her. She loved the tickle of his beard against her cheek, and the way his hazel orbs saw through every lie. He always had that way of making her feel safe, and at nights when she couldn't sleep she remembered how he would let her slip into his room to spend the night with him. She truly missed him; everything about him.

She shook her head pushing the thoughts aside. He had left her. If he moved on, she would too. Even if it took her a hundred years she would rip the memory of Logan out of her mind. Standing up, she made her way inside to the mansion. Inside it was much cooler than it had been outdoors, and since most of the students were out enjoying the day the mansion had a nice silence to it. Bobby was out with some friends as well. They had of course invited Rogue along, but hot days weren't exactly her type of days, so she had turned down the offer. She strode into the kitchen were Storm sat looking at a newspaper. Looking up she smiled at Rogue.

"Why aren't you out with the rest? Did something happen?"

Rogue looked at her, "No, Ah just didn't feel like going out today. It's too hot to do anything."

"It's a nice day! You should have gone out to enjoy yourself!" Storm protested dropping her newspaper onto the table.

Rogue smiled weakly, "Ah can still enjoy myself." She pulled out a glass of cool water from the fridge and sipped the beverage delighting in the way it burned a trail down her throat.

"Well, ok then." Storm gave her a smile, and returned to look at her newspaper. 

Rogue was about to sit down, when she heard a familiar sound, the sound of a motorcycle. 

"Ugh, Ah'm delusional," she said shaking her head, and taking a seat. Taking another section of the newspaper, she looked at the articles finding nothing that would really be worth reading. A sound at the door of the kitchen made her look up. Her eyes fell on the floor first, and she saw the boots... Logan's boots. Her eyes then shot up in disbelief to look at his face. Storm looked up as well, and saw Logan. Her reaction was different that that of Rogue's.

Storm stood up, and happily greeted him giving him a big smile, "Logan!"

"Hey," was his only words, he managed a small grin as he looked at Storm.

"It's about time we see you around here. How are you?" Apparently Storm was actually happy to see him back. Rogue gaped at him in disbelief her hands dropping the glass of water on the counter. The water poured from the glass onto the newspaper, which soaked it up like a sponge. She stood up, and walked passed Logan hitting him a bit. She heard him call her name, but in her state of anger it didn't matter at all. 

"Leave me alone, " she mumbled as she headed up the stairs to her room. Logan had dropped his bags, and rushed after her not excusing himself from Storm. He watched as she turned the corner, and he called after her hoping she would stop and listen.

"Marie, wait!"

He might as well have said it to a wall, because she marched faster mentally yelling at herself for picking a room that was so far back in the mansion. Logan caught up to her, and grabbed her gloved hand pulling her to face him.

"Hey!" He was a bit out of breath, since he had to practically run to catch up to her.

"What?!" She answered with a tone that made him back up a bit.

"What the hells' the matter with you?"

"What the hell's the matter with me?!" She pointed at herself angered. "What the hell's the matter with _you_?!" Her finger shot out poking at his chest. 

He was silent, his face scrunched up in confusion.

The fury she had kept inside for months shot out, as her face turned pink, and her voice rose.

"You leave for half a year then come back and expect things to be all peachy? Well, it doesn't work that way, Logan." Turning she headed back to her room which was only down the hall now. But Logan was persistent; he followed close behind her.

"Marie, stop! Will you listen to me?"

"Go to hell." she said loud enough for him to hear, but not turning to face him.

"Marie!"

She turned and flipped him off before continuing.

He growled deep within his throat, "You asked for it then." Without warning he picked her up by her legs, and threw her over his broad shoulder. She made fists with her hand, and began hitting him on the back as she protested that he put her down. But her fists were like blows of air to him, and he ignored her as he opened the door to her room. Once inside he kicked the door close with the heel of his boot, and he threw her upon the bed. She landed sprawled upon the bed, and at once sat up.

"Get the hell out, Logan!"

"Not until we talk."

"AH DON'T WANNA TALK WITH YOU! Get that through your thick head."

"Well you're gonna have to listen anyways."

She sat down on the bed or more like threw herself on the bed; exasperated. Logan smiled a bit, he had beat her at that. Hopefully she would listen to him without putting up too much of a fight, but then again this was Rogue he was talking about.

"Listen... I know I didn't make the best choice by leavin' ya."

"Oh, really?" she said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"I came back, Marie. I came back for you." He looked at her, walking towards her a bit.

She scoffed, shaking her head, "And what, Logan? You think that's going to make it up to me? Should Ah just put everything behind me, and start all over, huh? Is that what you want? " She rose from the bed, angered shaking her head, "Well, it ain't gonna happen, so you might as well get out of here."

"Just what the hell did you expect me to do?! Huh? I need to find who or what the hell I am! Can't you understand that?" His voice was loud, and he growled, sneering at her a bit.

She turned quickly to face him, and approached him fast, "You wanna know what Ah expected?! Ah wanted you to stick around! First you tell me you love me, and next thing I know you're running off again! No note no anything!" Her tone changed a bit into a bit more morbid one rather than mad, "Ah've moved on, Logan. You should do the same."

"Moved on?" His look changed into a puzzled one.

"Yeah, Ah found somebody who won't run out on me. Bobby loves me Logan, and Ah love him."

He shook his head, laughing a bit, "You don't love him."

"Ah love him, more than Ah loved you." She didn't actually mean it, she had only said it to lash out and hurt him like he had hurt her.

It worked, alright. Logan stopped laughing, and a spark of anger shone in his eyes. She stood right in front of him, glaring up at him, and he growled. Turning from her he slammed his fist into her wall, knocking a huge hole into it. Half of the wall crumbled to the floor beneath him, and a white cloud of dust lingered in the air.

Marie jumped back a bit, surprised. A small gasp escaped her lips, and she covered her mouth as her eyes went huge. She was stunned, and speechless. Logan had his broad back to her, his shoulders rising with every breath he took. His hand sat at his side; his knuckles covered in blood, and the white debris from the wall.

"Logan...."she whispered timidly.

"I'm fine." he answered glancing at her past his shoulder.

"Maybe, it's best if you left."

"I ain't leaving, I already told you that."

"Damn it, Logan! Stop being so damn stubborn! It's over!"

He turned to face her now, an angered look still in his eyes, "I still love you, Rogue. I said it then, and I'll say it now." He took her gloved hands into his, pulling her to him. She couldn't stare at him, and under his strong gaze she faltered, her eyes falling to the ground.

"Ah can't do this anymore, Logan." Her voice was soft, and she still didn't meet his gaze.

"Marie, look at me... yes you can. We can put this all behind us, and start out fresh. I need you, Marie."

He leaned with parted lips, and kissed her. A hand upon her waist to press her body to his, while the other rested behind her neck. She responded quickly, forgetting her pride. Her hand slid behind his neck and the other caressed his bearded cheek. With eyes closed she deepened the kiss more, wanting it to last longer. Logan had actually expected to feel the life being drained out of him, but her touch was a different kind of poison; one that he enjoyed. A sweet sensation burned through his veins filling him with life, and he refused to let go of her. The same rush also ran through her veins burning a remarkable trail of desire. 

Regretfully, Logan broke the kiss, and looked at her in disbelief, "How'd you do that?"

"Ah don't know..." Rogue answered looking down at her hands. Logan took her gloved hands into his, and slowly removed the gloves. Her bare hand entwined in his, and he held it up observing it closely.

"Ah think Ah controlled it...." she whispered looking at her hand in the same disbelief.

"How?"

"Ah didn't want to hurt you, so Ah focused on that."

"Do it again," He leaned down to kiss her, but this time she placed a hand on his lips.

"No, this time Ah'll hurt you." She looked at him, remembering that she was still mad at him.

"You won't...." he kissed her anyhow against her will. She wriggled to break free of his grasp, but it was no use. He had been right, no matter what, she would never hurt him. Giving into the kiss, she stopped struggling, and kissed him back. Unexpectedly, and only Rogue had such bad luck, Bobby stepped into the room.

"Marie?" His brow furrowed in confusion at the sight before him. 

Her eyes widened, and she pushed Logan aside, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"Bobby... Ah can explain this... just.."

"You don't have to explain to him." Logan said grabbing her arm, and pulling her back.

Bobby glared at him and then to Rogue, "Save your excuses I don't need them." He stalked out of the room freezing the entrance to the room shut, so she wouldn't follow him.

"Bobby wait!" 

"Let 'im go."

Turning to face Logan, she answered mad at him, "No! Ah won't let him go, because Ah love him Logan!" She turned back to the huge block of ice that blocked the door. She banged her fists on it, and gave it a couple of kicks growing exasperated. Logan stood behind her watching. It finally sunk in that she was no longer his. He had his once chance of being with her, and he had ruined it. The least he could do now, was help her go after Bobby.

He moved up next to her, his claw ejecting from his knuckles, "Stand back kid." With a couple of blows and scratches he had the block of ice broken up, enough for her to get out. Marie stood there speechless since Logan had helped her. She gave him a weak smile, "Thanks."

"You gonna go after him, or what?"

Without much of another word she ran out of the room, knowing Bobby would head to their special place. She rushed out of the mansion, past the basketball courts, and sure enough there sat Bobby. His back was leaned against a tree, as he played with some blades of grass he held in his hand. Not knowing what else to do, she took a seat next to him, sitting cross legged. 

"Hey...."

He didn't glance up at her, even though he knew it was her. His hands continue to fidget with the blades of grass. Her spirits sunk knowing this was going to be hard, but before she spoke again, she was interrupted.

"You love him don't you?" Bobby glanced up, his blue eyes piercing into hers with an unreadable expression.

Her eyes faltered, and instead they fixed themselves upon the ground as she answered, "Yes...."

He scoffed rolling his eyes, and throwing what he held in his hands aside, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ah thought Ah had gotten over him, Bobby. Ah wanted to be with you."

"No, you didn't. You only used me to help you get over him. You never cared for me, Marie."

"Yes, Ah did Bobby."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them, as Bobby stared down into his hands, and Rogue glanced around not knowing what to say. 

"I know you'll never feel that way about me, Marie. So, do me a favor and just go to him." Bobby stood up, without so much of another word he glanced down and her and left. 

She sat there for long hours thinking of what to do next. The sun was already going down. Streaks of orange cut through the purple sky. Her back was against the tree, a dried trail of tears sat on her cheeks. She hadn't become aware of how dark it was getting, as she sat there still wanting to take back everything that had happened. It no longer was the thought of whether she wanted Logan or Bobby. She already knew deep down inside that she wanted Logan, the thing was... would he still want her? The question bugged her, and she had no way to answer it. She was scared to go see Logan in fear that he would reject her.

A cool breeze blew as the moon already lay overhead with thousand of starts caught in the dense dark sky. The leaves of the tree rustled above her, and she sighed. She shivered slightly hugging herself as she did so. Standing up, she decided to head back into the mansion where she could go into the comfort of her room to straighten out her thoughts. 

The doors to the mansion remained unlocked, and she had not trouble slipping inside again. She made her way towards the main stair case, her sandals plopping along as she walked. When she reached the top of the staircase she stopped. She could take a right walk towards the hall, and head up the other set of stairs to her room, or she could take a left and head to Logan's room.

*

Logan laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling. His hands behind his head acting as a pillow. One of his legs was propped up, as the other one lay flat on the bed. His mind was flooded with thoughts mostly about Rogue. She had chosen Bobby over him. The thought of that made him want to get up, and show Bobby what he thought about him, but he wouldn't do it. Why? Because Rogue loved Bobby and she deserved the chance to be happy. Even if it wasn't with him. He turned his head to look at his window instead trying to push the thoughts out of his mind.

It was then that his door opened, and Rogue poked her head in. Even with his sensitive hearing Logan did not hear her. She slipped in seeing his form upon the bed. Slipping her feet out of her sandals, she headed towards his bed without so much of a sound. His eyes were still focused on the window as she stopped in front of the bed. She knew that by slipping on to the bed, he would probably freak out and confuse her for an enemy or something. Not caring either way, she slipped on to the bed, crawling towards him. 

Logan's head snapped around to see a form crawling towards him, and he immediately shot up. But Rogue, was already upon him, so she set a calm hand upon his chest reassuring him.

"It's only me, Logan. " Softly she pushed him back so that he rested upon the bed again.

"You always creep up on people like that, kid?"

She smiled in the dark and positioned herself on top of him. Her hands sat on either side of his head supporting her up. Her small face only a couple of inches from his. His lips were parted and he gazed back into her eyes.

"You feeling ok?" he asked worriedly.

She laughed a bit, "Better than you think." With that she leaned in kissing his lips just as she had before. She still had the ability to control her power, so the only pain Logan felt was the one where she pulled away.

"What about Bobby?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"What about him?"

She grinned down at him, but seeing as how he needed more than that she felt the need to explain.

"Ah made mah choice, Logan." She relaxed his body unto his gradually her legs on either side of him. Leaning in she whispered in his ear, "Ah chose you." Her cheek brushed against his, as she pulled back to look at his expression.

Actually his expression was unreadable. His eyes looked back into hers, and he had neither smile nor frown set upon his face. His hand went up to her cheek caressing it a bit, still not speaking.

"Well?! Say something!" She grew worried at his silence, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

He took her hand and kissed it softly, "I won't leave you again."

She laughed a bit her eyes glazing over slightly, "Not exactly what Ah wanted to hear, but good enough." Her slender finger trailed the lines of his lips delighting in their smooth contour. At last her hand came to rest on his cheek while she kissed him once more. His hand gripped the back of her neck, while his other hand was set on her thigh. She pulled away momentarily.

"There's just one thing, Logan." She pressed her forehead to his, their noses touching as she did so.

"What?"

She slid down to let her head rest upon his chest as she looked towards the window. There was that small silence again, but this time it was different. Logan's brow furrowed in confusion. What could she possibly have to tell him, that would change anything at this point? He grew more and more anxious as she still did not speak. Her hand was set on his side, and he raised his head a bit trying to get a look at her and perhaps read her expression. The moment passed on and still she did not speak. Thinking she had maybe fallen asleep, he rested his hand on her back rubbing it slightly. At last she spoke in a tone soft but he heard her words well enough.

"Where do we go from here?"


End file.
